na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal
Scent Description: Egyptian Black Vanilla Musk. At the end of Summer in Cairo, Egypt, there is a Black Vanilla bean pod that is only around for a short time. The oil is harvested from the bean as well as the musk from the flower itself. Harvested in Egypt with Egyptian Black Vanilla pods, flecks extracted and blended into a beautiful and smooth White Musk. ---- ---- Review #1 by AEris on Mon Sep 08, 2008 I can't hold in my gleeful joy!! Crystal is absolutely stunning - a warm, creamy vanilla musk, reminiscent of Eternal Egypt but laced with some sort of illegal, addictive substance that keeps drawing me to the glistening green bottle to slather on more. I wish that I could do the description justice by offering an elegant, descriptive review, but this scent turns me into a blubbering fan....I could make boy-band-obsessed, screaming tweens look like cool little cucumbers. I don't know if my 2 bottles will be enough, I've been slathering this on like nobody's business the last few days : -D Pure vanilla musk love! Everything I expected and more.... ---- Review #2 by lorencita on Mon Sep 08, 2008 I've been dying to review this! I LOVE THIS!!! I have 3 bottles, but it's NOT enough!!! This is the most perfect vanilla musk I've ever had the chance to sniff. This is smooth, creamy but NOT buttery. This is the best scent for everything. I made some lotion out of one half a bottle and it's instant love. This goes SO well with so many scents, just making them lovlier than they already are. I'm in love and I hope I get a chance to have more of this, I'll blow my life savings. (I hope I don't do that, but ya know!) Damn, this is some good sheeat! And the dry down is just as nice, cause it just turns into a creamy skin scent. To my nose this isn't foody, maybe a tiny bit at first, but in about 10 mins it's utterly gorgeous! LOVE IT ---- Review #3 by agameofthree on Wed Sep 17, 2008 Bottle: Vanilla. Me: Pure, warm vanilla. There's a slight hint of plastic here, which usually happens to me with vanilla notes, but I'm hoping it goes away... Later: The plastic amps up, then fades, but this isn't a hugely successful scent on me, unfortunately. It's nice, but not great. I should know better, as vanilla hates me. *cries* And I love her soooo much! *sob* I'm going to try this one again, though, and see if I can't sway her affections. ---- Review #4 by Amunet on Sat Sep 27, 2008 So yummy! Starts off sugar sweet, like a simple syrup flavored with vanilla then it slowly gets musky, creamy. A real treat! Thanks, RA ---- Review #5 by Llorhn on Fri Oct 31, 2008 Oh, this is beautifully elegant! Black Vanilla Musk, quite lovely! I like that it's a quiet strong scent. Even though it's subtle (doesn't blare a mile away), it packs a punch. An enticing scent, almost like an alcoholic drink. Although quite wonderful by itself, I cannot wait to attempt layering it with other oils as has been suggested somewhere in the Pyramid. I am regretting not having a backup bottle of this. Now, can we make this one into a Kh'reme, as well? ---- Review #6 by whiskerswhispers on Sun Nov 02, 2008 Nokturne: Crystal In bottle: vanilla sugar with an almost fruity, juicy aspect. On skin: now I smell the musk. This is really beautiful-it is vanilla musk, pure and simple, and what a wonderful vanilla musk this is! The vanilla is sweet and comforting but not a foody or sickly sweet vanilla. This is a light and airy vanilla. The musk aspect is a white musk, clean and pure and slightly powdery (in a good way) with a hint of the ‘second skin’ vibe I get from the Egyptian musks. The vanilla and musk merge so wonderfully that they become one. This scent is so nice-simple and uncomplicated, perfect to wear on it’s own, but it also has a lot of layering potential. The only disadvantage is that it’s a tad too faint…sometimes I need to get close to my wrist to smell it. The scent stays gentle and subtle but the vanilla does get stronger and richer, and smells almost like vanilla sugar at times, a dusting of sugar with a musky overtone. It’s a very cosy scent, almost velvety in texture, one of those comfort scents which also has a sophisticated side. It’s also a very warm, soothing vanilla. This scent is another stunning musk from the Nokturne series. As I was thinking about these scents, an analogy came up-if Sapphire is the sun (golden and glowy amber) then Crystal is the moon (it seems a more silvery, dusty, whiter scent), that’s the best way I can describe these scents. like the other Nokturnes, this is beautiful worn alone and fantastic for layering. I now want to try this with Sapphire and Ember for the ultimate nosegasm! ---- Review #7 by hayet on Thu Jan 22, 2009 I've never smelled a vanilla perfume like this. It's deep, rich, complex, a little fruity, and definitely musky! I have a hard time smelling musks sometimes (nokturne, I'm looking at you) but this is fabulous. Not really foody...more like the vanilla bean pods I keep for special desserts, which are sort of alcoholic and floral at once. Really GOOD vanilla, and not a bit sugary. This scent is also sexy as all hell and I nearly freaked out when it was offered as a bath oil. OMG, gimmie. It's also a nice long-lasting scent on me, which is a bonus. YUM. ---- Review #8 by Egypt on Thu Jan 22, 2009 Really?? I haven't posted a review for this yet? This is really quite lovely. Rich musky vanilla with, yes, a slight hint of fruit in the beginning, along with a touch of alcohol(the drinking kind). Very "round" and smooth this. It's not overly sweet, nor what I'd call foody in any way. Lovely throw and lasting power. Not overwhelming but not shy, either. Catching a whiff of this in the air as I move, delicious. Up close it seems to emanate from within the skin. A luxuriously decadent vanilla. Absolutely beautiful! ---- Review #9 by Wasabipea on Tue Jan 27, 2009 Nocturne: Crystal This is lovely. Many reviewers have referred to this as a warm scent, but on me it has an icy quality - but I wouldn’t call it “cool”… The name Nokturne: Crystal is perfect for this scent – it is crystalline and delicate, the throw is just right, it's the perfect black vanilla musk. N: Crystal is very wearable, just beautiful. ---- Review #10 by Ajila on Wed Aug 05, 2009 In the bottle - A very sweet, light vanilla Wet on me - A very dry vanilla musk, with something almost like air freshener in the back ground Dry on me - Warm, deep vanilla; sweet without being foody, strong without being over powering. Occassionally edging towards playdoh, but always retaining its resin-like depth Overall - This is really good stuff. It lives up to all the hype. I could wear this all day every day ---- Review #11 by Nephthys on Wed Jun 23, 2010 It's the vanilla I would wear if I liked vanilla and that is saying a lot, for I can only take vanilla in a few blends. I get coolness from it instead of warmth and it feels dark on me. It's very nice! ---- Review #12 by crazyredhead17 on Wed Jul 07, 2010 When I first got my bottle, it pretty much went straight to powder (even though the bath and body oil plays fine with me). I've let it sit (and sit and sit) so hopefully it's aged into something that works better. Wet and in the bottle: Vanilla, but not a foody vanilla After a few minutes on, this is a smooth vanilla with gentle musk. And then I forgot about it for awhile. After an hour or so on.. its bloomed into an amazing vanilla - almost boozy but not, sweet but not too foody. And the husband really likes it, so it's definitely a keeper! ---- Review #13 by dixiehellcat on Fri Jul 16, 2010 I wasn't sure how I'd feel about this, but it's so pretty! The vanilla and musk play well together. It doesn't get foody, which makes me very happy, as foody is not my thing as a general rule. ---- Review #14 by bribee on Mon Apr 23, 2012 I am lucky enough to possess a 3/4 full bottle of the original N: Crystal. I placed the original and the rez on the back of my hand about 2 inches apart so I can compare them fully. First, my thoughts on the Rez version: This is very sweet vanilla with a hint of smoke. I love it. It smells thick and sultry and just god, so good. Vanilla is what you expect and vanilla is what you get. It is definitely different than Moonstone and Kobalt in that the vanilla Crystal contains seems less cotton candy cloud and more woody vanilla. Still a very sweet vanilla though. The aged version is slightly different. It smells a bit woodier and sharper, in a good way. The vanilla is still strong and predominant. The smokey element is slightly diminished in the older version but overall they are very similar. Now I know what I have to look forward to with my new bottle ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #16 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #17 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Nokturne Treasure Box Category:Current